kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Boomhauer
Jeffrey Dexter "Jeff" Boomhauer III '''(born October 17, 1953), universally referred to as '''Boomhauer, is best known for his long-winded, fast-paced speech. The character is voiced by series creator Mike Judge. Character Standing 6'0", Jeffrey "Wheels" Dexter Boomhauer III, nearly always referred to simply as "Boomhauer," is a friend of the Hill family and hangs out in the alley drinking beer with Dale, Bill, and Hank. He is famous for his rapid pattern of muddled, nearly-incomprehensible speech. It appears to be genetic, as his grandmother, brother, and other Boomhauer family members speak the same way. He also peppers his speech with lots of "dang ol's" and "dadgums," often punctuating clauses with "man." It is revealed in "A Fire Fighting We Will Go" that Boomhauer actually sees himself as speaking clearly and everyone else speaking with his trademark speech pattern. Boomhauer is a Texas Ranger and a confirmed bachelor with a taste for fast cars, women, and tiger-print bikini underwear. He drives a 1968 Dodge Coronet. In high school he had an infamous mid-60s Mustang named "Ms. Sally" but had to get a new car after Hank, Bill, and Dale accidentally drove it into a quarry while playing a prank on him. While attending high school with the three others, he played on the football team as the starting quarterback. His idol is Wilt Chamberlain (probably for both his athletic prowess and for his famous luck with women), and he is allergic to macadamia nuts. Boomhauer's friends seem to consider him a source of good advice. He has a good relationship with Hank but occasionally loses his patience with Dale's insanity (calling him "Gribble"), but seems to be close to him, as its revealed in an episode that he and Dale leave every year on a Memorial Day fishing trip, disguised as Boomhauer going to a family reunion and Dale going to a UFO convention. They presumably don't invite Bill and Hank since they can get on both their nerves with his stupidity and Hank with his constant talking down of the group. Boomhauer also gets annoyed with Bill's inferiority complex (though respects him for helping him get over a woman). He is frequently the voice of truth and reason in their group, but since these confessions are barely understandable, they often go ahead, unless another character repeats what he said as though agreeing with him. He also proves to be rather cultured in one episode, calling Hank "ignorant" after Hank makes derogatory comments about modern art, and referencing Marcel Duchamp's famous Fountain and Dadaism. Romantic life Although considered something of a playboy by his neighbors, in I'm With Cupid, Bobby discovers that Boomhauer’s secret weapon for attracting women is merely barraging women until one finally agrees to go out with him. He also has trouble getting over break-ups. When his ex-girlfriend Katherine left him and went off to college, Boomhauer spent two days sitting in his hot tub. Peggy said she has never seen a man so sad and so relaxed than when Boomhauer was nursing a broken heart. When he meets a jogger whom Bill lusts after, he spends many days (and nights) with her gathering the courage to ask her to marry him, offering Meemaw's ring. To his horror, she had been sleeping with another man and had only been dating him for the sex. Adding insult to injury, she admitted that she hadn't understood much of what he'd said since they met and mistakenly referred to him as "Boomhauser." Crushed, Boomhauer goes speeding down the street crying, with “Barracuda” playing. Bill, no stranger to experiencing heartbreak himself, manages to pull Boomhauer back from the brink of desperation and motivates him to live life again. Episode Appearances Season 1 # Pilot # Square Peg # The Order of the Straight Arrow # Hank's Got the Willies # Luanne's Saga # Hank's Unmentionable Problem # Westie Side Story # Shins of the Father # Peggy the Boggle Champ # Keeping Up With Our Joneses # King of the Ant Hill # Plastic White Female Season 2 # How to Fire a Rifle Without Really Trying # Texas City Twister # The Arrowhead # Hilloween # Jumpin' Crack Bass (It's a Gas, Gas, Gas) # Husky Bobby # The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg # The Son That Got Away # The Company Man # Bobby Slam # The Unbearable Blindness of Laying # Meet the Manger Babies # Snow Job # I Remember Mono # Three Days of the Kahndo # Traffic Jam # Hank's Dirty Laundry # The Final Shinsult # Leanne's Saga # Junkie Business # Life in the Fast Lane, Bobby's Saga # Peggy's Turtle Song # Propane Boom Season 3 # Death of a Propane Salesman # And They Call it Bobby Love # Peggy's Headache # Pregnant Paws # Next of Shin # Peggy's Pageant Fever # Nine Pretty Darn Angry Men # Good Hill Hunting # Pretty, Pretty Dresses # A Fire Fighting We Will Go # To Spank, with Love # Three Coaches and a Bobby # De-Kahnstructing Henry # The Wedding of Bobby Hill # Sleight of Hank # Jon Vitti Presents: Return to La Grunta # Escape from Party Island # Love Hurts and So Does Art # Hank's Cowboy Movie # Dog Dale Afternoon # Revenge of the Lutefisk # Death and Texas # Wings of the Dope # Take Me Out of the Ball Game # As Old as the Hills Season 4 # Peggy Hill: The Decline and Fall # Cotton's Plot Gallery Boomhauer 1.jpg ranger.png|Boomhauer's wallet clearly stating Texas ranger and Department of public safety. It also shows his Age, weight,and height. King of the hill alley.jpg|Boomhauer with Hank Hill, Dale Gribble, and Bill Dauterive Bill, Hank, Dale, Boomhauer.jpg 01.jpg Boomhauer.jpg Trivia *Boomhauer also shares similar traits with Kenny McCormick from South Park. Both share blond hair and they are reputable for their promiscuity, interest in automobile drag racing, and--most notably--their near-unintelligible speech (Boomhauer's being his fast pace and Kenny's voice being muffled by his orange parka whenever he speaks). Kenny is also voiced by South Park co-creator Matt Stone with the exception of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut ''(where he was voiced by Mike Judge) and ''The Jeffersons, Lice Capades, The Coon, and the Mysterion arc (where he was voiced by Eric Stough) during the segments where he spoke clearly, unmuffled by his parka hood. *In Season 4, Episode 23 ("Transnational Amusements Presents: Peggy's Magic Sex Feet"), it is revealed that Boomhauer has known Peggy for longer than Hank has, presumably being the one who introduced the two. *Even with his trademark speech impediment, Boonhauer sings clearly when he sings Bluegrass music. ("The Bluegrass is Always Greener") *Boomhauer's trademark distinctive vocal patterns were inspired by a man who complained to Mike Judge about Beavis and Butt-head, an animated television series that Mike Judge created back in 1993, that aired on MTV until 1997, The same year King of the Hill premiered. The series was later revived in the fall of 2011 and is currently on hiatus. *Boomhauer is generally seen driving a red 1968 Dodge Cornet, although it is revealed that he once owned a red 1965 Ford Mustang nick-named "Miss Sally". *He is also seen driving a green Ford F-100 in "The Order Of The Straight Arrow" *Boomhauer has a cut, missing pinkie toe ("Straight as an Arrow"). *In the series finale we see Boomhauer's wallet on his dresser. It is open and there is a badge in it. He is a Texas Ranger. *He has a video-camera in his bedroom for videotaping sex. *As he gets older, he starts dating younger and younger women. *Out of all the adults in the series, Bobby interacts with Boomhauer the most (not counting his parents). This could be because Boomhauer is the most helpful and advice worthy of the others, Dale being too paranoid and usually offering terrible advice, and Bill's advice usually backfiring to make Bobby more miserable than he was before. *Boomhauer has a talent for close-up magic, but he only knows one trick. *Boomhauer is a very talented banjo player. *He is a skilled painter. We see him painting a Van Gogh-esque work in one episode. *In the episode Luanne Virgin 2.0, Hank says that he needs to borrow Boomhauer's limo. *Boomhauer seems to be closer to Dale out of the rest of the gang, since they go on secret fishing trips every year without the others. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Hanks Buddies Category:Order of the Straight Arrow (Scout Troop) Category:Arlen Volunteer Firefighters Category:Milton Street Category:The Alley Residents Category:Characters voiced by Mike Judge Category:Peggy's pals Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13